headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Atlantis/TheUnownDepths
Atlantis (Runes: ᚨᛏᛚᚨᚾᛏᛁᛋ) is (or would be) the 83rd character in Head Soccer. He was (or could be) added in update 6.7, along with Bhutan (see other character Idea) ---- Appearance Atlantis has a green, scaled head with 2 fins on the top, no hair, and menacing yellow eyes. He has a round mouth with sharp spike teeth on all sides of it, and no nose. He bears some resemblance to Franky Fishlips from the movie Minions. He also carries a Trident in his hand, similar to Fiji’s staff.__TOC__ Power Shots When the power button is activated, Atlantis turns a deep blue color and his eyes turn green. Every 4 seconds, he casts a bubble off of his trident (similar to the bubble costume) that can pick the opponent up in the air if he/she is hit by the bubble. Air Shot: Shell Blast Shot Atlantis yells “Shell Blast!” and jumps into the air. He then shoots 5 seashells off of his trident one at a time toward the opponent’s goal through the ground, in a mixture of France and Japan’s powers. 4 of the 5 shells are white and fake balls that knock the opponent back, but one of the shells is more pink in color and contains the real ball. If the opponent is hit by the real pink shell and does not counter the attack, Atlantis will cause the stadium to flood, forcing the opponent to be stuck at the top of the screen for air for 4 seconds until the water disappears, while Atlantis and the ball can play as normal. The Shell Blast Shot takes 4 seconds without the flood, and 8 seconds with it. Ground Shot: Poseidon‘s Wrath Shot Atlantis yells “Forever Cursed!” and triples in size. He then turns into a blue, ghostly merman, who blasts 10 shots of water towards the opponent’s goal, two at a time, where only one contains the ball. The opponent has to determine which blast, top or bottom contains the fake ball while the blasts are in the air or it will be an automatic goal, although the ball is clearly visible in the blasts. If the opponent doesn’t counter the 5th blast with the real ball, they will be sucked into the Merman’s trident and disappear for 3 seconds. Atlantis will shrink back to normal size after the 5th double blast of water. The Poseidon’s Wrath shot takes 8 seconds, one of the longest in the game. Counter Attack: Seaweed Strangle Atlantis starts relentlessly beating the opponent into their own goal with strands of seaweed he uses as appendages. On the fifth strand, the opponent gets wrapped up in seaweed and knocked out in the back of their goal unless they counter the ball hidden in the fifth strand of seaweed, in a fashion similar to Vietnam’s motorcycle tire shot. This means that they can not move and the ball can pass through them for 4 seconds, giving Atlantis an open goal. The Seaweed Strangle takes 3 seconds. Unlock Requirements Atlantis can be unlocked by beating him 5 times in every mode available in game, or can buy him for 8,200,000 points. In Death mode, he randomly replaces one of the bosses if you watch a video after the first cutscene of Death mode plays. However many times you beat him in each mode is kept track of by a counter on his unlock requirements screen. Costume Atlantis doesn’t wear a standard costume. Trivia He is the 13th Non-Country character in the game. He is only the second character to be based off of a movie villain (the first is Croatia/Darth Vader). He is the only character whose power shot can flood the arena and clear out the audience. Several dead fish are visible in the deserted stands after his power shot is complete. Category:Character Ideas Category:Ideas Category:TheUnownDepths